fabulasfandomcom-20200214-history
Trip Trap
Trip Trap es el sexto y último capítulo de Faith, el primer episodio de The Wolf Among Us. Desarrollo Bigby entra al bar Trip Trap, donde la camarera le pregunta qué quiere. center|650px *Woodsman. (le has dicho la verdad) *Sheriff business. (lo recordará) *In the neighborhood. *... Al ver que no colabora bajo coacción del cliente, sigue preguntando. *Does he tell you when to close, too? *You're your own woman. *I'd just like some help. *... center|650px A continuación podrá interactuar con algunos objetos como huevos en remojo, un vaso medio vacío, una foto del leñador, una caja de cerillas o una máquina de tabaco (con la que se podrá interactuar sólo si no le diste tu dinero a Faith. También puede conversar con el cliente de pie: *Don't lie to me. *Would a drink help you remember? *Tell me what you know. *... Tras esto, deberá sentarse en el taburete para seguir hablando con él: *Only one next to you... *I don't want to have to yell. *You got a problem? *... Después la camarera le pregunta si además de molestar los clientes pedirá algo, ofreciéndole ella limón: *Sure. *No. De un modo u otro, no tendrá. Entonces el cliente se ríe y Bigby sigue su conversación: *Help me to help you. *I'm losing patience. *Harboring a fugitive could cost you. *... En ese momento se interrumpe la conversación, ya que Woodsman sale del baño. *Saved your beer. *Just gonna sit down. * #1 or #2? *... El leñador no quiere pelea, pero el diálogo continúa: center|650px *I'm not sure I belive you. *That makes two of us. *Come quietly. *... Cuando decide acercarse hacia él, el otro cliente le frena: *It's been a long day... *I just want to talk. *Don't fuck with me... *... No obstante, Woodsman le pide que le deje y ambos inician una conversación: *You know why I'm here. *Why did you do it? *You play the hand you're dealt. *... center|650px Es entonces cuando explica su naturaleza real. Lejos de la imagen de salvador que tiene, él es un vulgar ladrón con el que coincidió en el momento equivocado. Habla de una chica a la que quiso robar, solamente eso, aunque terminó pareciendo el héroe que la salvó. *What are you talking about? *So this was a robbery? *I'm talking you in. *... Entonces sigue contando la historia de Red Riding Hood, una adinerada joven a la que quiso robar junto a su abuela. Cuando él llego se encontró con Bigby mintiéndole desde la cama, por lo que decidió salvarla sólo para poder recibir una recompensa, que por desgracia no le dieron, aunque sí un reconocimiento que no buscaba. *I already know this story. *Did you kill Faith? *Him *... A continuación Bigby le pide que no se vaya de las ramas y le hable de Faith, la chica con quien discutía la mañana en que se encontraron. Entonces el leñador se sorprende al conocer que ha sido asesinada, aunque afirma estar en el bar y no haber realizado el crimen. Luego se arrepiente de haberle pegado, pero asegura no ser un asesino. Grendel interrumpe la conversación para amenazar a Bigby, del que está harto por acercarse a ellos sólo cuando la gente rica tiene problemas. *Lap dog? Really? *It's not like that. *You're backing the wrong guy. *... En ese momento cuenta el caso de la hermana de Holly, que sigue desaparecida y nadie hace nada por encontrarla, cargando la culpa personalmente en Snow White, a la que insulta. *Don't call her that. *Big mouth *him *... Si no se le golpea, habrá un pequeño diálogo para realizar luego dicha acción. Él caerá al suelo, y al levantarse volverá a su monstruoso estado de fábula, al igual que la camarera. A partir de ahí se inicia un quick time event, en el que Gren y Bigby combatirán mientras destrozan el bar. center|650px A medida que transcurre, el lobo comienza a adoptar su forma de fábula, aunque no por completo. Finalmente, con el enemigo herido, debe decidir si arrancarle el brazo (Holly y Woodsman lo recordarán y se asustarán) o irse (te ganarás su respeto). De un modo u otro le pedirá whisky a Holly, tras el cual vuelve a su forma humana. *You didn't see any of this. *for the drink *Send the bill to Crane. *... La opción de pagar sólo está disponible si no le diste el dinero a Faith. En cuyo caso, Molly termina diciendo que no ibas a pagarle de todos modos. Luego Woodsman intenta irse, pero Bigby le frena, preguntando cuál será el trato que recibirá él: *Run and it'll be worse. *He started it. *No. *... center|650px En ese momento entra Dee en el bar, pidiendo información sobre Faith. Tras esto, Bigby deberá elegir a por cual de los dos ir para arrestar. center|650px Sea quien sea la persona a la que arrestes, el final del episodio será idéntico: al ver que la policía está investigando algo importante, ata al detenido junto a una farola para investigar. Tras cruzar el cordón policial, puede observar la cabeza de Snow abandonada en las mismas escaleras donde estaba la de Faith. Vídeo full|center|650 px (Desde 5:02) Categoría:Capítulos de Faith